<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>只是一个普通的车 by Chalice139</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808659">只是一个普通的车</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139'>Chalice139</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22808659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalice139/pseuds/Chalice139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>只是一个普通的车，起名废就不起名了</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>高远丞/雪白东</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>只是一个普通的车</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>只是一个普通的车，起名废就不起名了</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>高远丞刚从浴室出来，就看见雪白东正坐在床边往脸上抹护肤品，旅店房间昏黄的灯光柔和而暧昧，让他的银发染上夕阳般的璀璨。</p><p>手掌拍打脸颊时发出轻微声响，桌上一排瓶罐每次都令丞感到摸不着头脑。他刚来到床边坐下，就被东伸手过来在脸上揉了一把，护肤品黏腻的感觉立刻出现在皮肤上。</p><p>“东先生，不要胡闹。”</p><p>丞捉住东的手腕，因为没有用力的缘故，东依旧笑着把他脸上的护肤品抹匀。他挑起的唇透着沐浴后的饱满滋润，松松垮垮的睡袍让丞低头就可以看到若隐若现的胸膛，无声的诱惑像是一条吐着信子的小蛇，用一种惹人急迫的缓慢动作爬过心头，仿佛触手可及，又仿佛随时会从身边逃离。</p><p>丞突然因为这种感觉有些急躁，下意识的想缩短距离，于是攥住东的手突然收紧，将人往怀里一拉埋头吻了下去，撬开嘴唇纠缠着舌尖。</p><p>适才摄入的酒精此刻裹挟了淡淡体香，流过鼻腔时催动着更多的醉意与放纵。当丞意识到自己在做什么时，已经把雪白东压在床面，吻得那张平时总是吐出调侃的嘴唇微微发肿。</p><p>“你有这么着急吗？”</p><p>东好笑地说着，揉了揉丞扎手的短发。</p><p>“不，我不是……”丞因为刚才的失控收敛了动作，再看东眼角隐隐噙着生理性的泪水，便笨拙地撩开他的长发以免压到，又在收回手时擦了擦他的眼角。</p><p>“丞很不会理头发呢，明明有过三个女朋友。”</p><p>“这个和那个是两码事。”丞不太高兴地皱了皱脸，“再说今天来也不是为了说这些吧。”</p><p>“丞还是老样子不懂情趣啊。”东因为他别扭的模样笑了出来，凑上去在他唇角一吻，“不过我就是喜欢这一点。”</p><p>蜻蜓点水般的吻带着意犹未尽的滋味飘离，丞无意识地露出些许不尽兴的着急，又被东戏谑地说了句“真是可爱”。被戏弄的不满让丞不由得又生出几分迫切，这时他能想到堵住这张嘴的办法就是深深吻下去，逼得平日游刃有余的东先生发出含糊呻吟。</p><p>对于恋人的戏弄，丞从很久之前便领教得十分彻底，两人在206号房沙发上第一次负距离接触时东就曾经摸着他的胸肌把身材调侃了一遍，隐晦又极尽挑逗的语言让丞几乎失去理智，最后为了剥去东先生这层余裕想方设法榨干了他的体力，让他只能靠在自己臂弯里喘息。</p><p>而后他便发现，情事中雪白东有时相当乖巧，有时会变本加厉地主动挑逗，这份随性难以琢磨却偏偏具有无法抗拒的诱惑，起初若即若离令人迫切地渴求捉在掌中，而每到最后终会沉沦于紧密结合的满足。</p><p>亲吻时的爱抚是属于恋人间独特的语言，东喜欢丞饱满肌肉填满掌心时的充实，而丞也总是耐心地在对方白皙肌肤上留下抚摸的红印。有时东会揉一下丞的肌肉或是咬一咬耳垂以示调戏，换来恋人在锁骨和胸膛留下吻痕的报复，又或是好笑地从丞身下钻出来，逗得对方气呼呼拦腰把自己抱回去。</p><p>由于太熟悉东先生的调皮，丞几乎每次都会在他像是玩得很开心的时候握住他的分身，刺激着敏感点撸动，而这一次也不例外。东在他娴熟的动作下不久便染上情欲带来的潮红，低吟着环住丞肩头。</p><p>“哈啊……丞……那里是……”</p><p>“东先生喜欢这样不是吗。”</p><p>“……丞你比之前更不乖了。”</p><p>“我只是想让你没有力气说奇怪的话罢了。”</p><p>加重的力道和落在胸前的亲吻让东的话都变得支离破碎，只能把头埋在枕边发出闷哼，手却不自觉地按在丞头顶。</p><p>释放在丞的手上后，东便感觉到双腿被分开，带着润滑剂的手指探入后穴，干脆瘫在床上任由丞扩张。丞的动作不急不慢，仔细地开拓着东的身体，无意间碰到敏感处时便会听见恋人短而低的吐息，最后感觉东抬起腿轻轻蹭在自己身上。</p><p>“丞……”</p><p>呼唤让丞抬眼望去，便见东柔和地笑着，夹杂着欲求的语声不着痕迹地轻颤，溢出一股难以言喻的色气。</p><p>“快进来，把我填满。”</p><p>丞抬住膝盖窝架起东的腿，从穴口挤进早已挺立的分身。熟悉的温度与肉体强烈的吸附感立刻紧贴而来，吸引着他不由自主往里深入，很快顶到深处。</p><p>“唔……丞……”</p><p>进入时东带着颤音的呼唤让语声柔软缠绵，唤着名字时上挑的尾音又仿佛邀约般别有深意。丞总感到这一声呼唤仿佛催情剂般推得动作骤然加速，用尽力量律动在恋人身体中，一下下撞击混着水声回响空气里。</p><p>“啊……轻一点……丞、哈啊……”东不知觉想要攥住床单，身体只能随着丞的动作摇晃在床面，手指几次抓取都落了空，最后被丞纳入掌心轻轻吻下。</p><p>“东先生真的要轻一点？”</p><p>“呵呵……你什么时候变得这么狡猾了？”</p><p>东一边说着一边环住丞的肩头，一下下顶入的闷哼让带笑的话变得断断续续，“丞……这种时候、就去掉尊称怎么样？”</p><p>丞一时没有回复，只是拧了拧眉，将那比自己小一圈的身躯拥抱入怀，持续着冲撞，“如果你希望的话，东。”</p><p>东原本只是调侃说出的话，在听见丞沙哑嗓音唤出名字后却反而害羞起来，像是被什么击中了心脏，又像是有什么填入灵魂。他少有的没有回应，只是把脸埋在丞颈窝，感受结实肌肉传来的令人安心的力量。</p><p>“东先生？”</p><p>丞因为这反应好奇地埋头看他，视野里只有银发遮挡下通红的耳根与脖颈，不禁轻轻勾起嘴角，一把抱着东坐了起来。</p><p>“丞？”</p><p>东还没反应过来，已经骑坐在丞的腿根，洒下的头发垂在丞肩头。灿金的眼中此刻映出丞微微蹙眉、交织着爱与情欲却依旧一本正经的模样，身躯也被对方富有安全感的宽大身体包裹，一种真切地与对方联系一起、不论身体还是精神都融为一体的幸福倏地溢满在东心头。</p><p>这是每一次在丞的拥抱下都会涌上的冲动，每一次与丞结合时都会充斥的情感，东轻轻捧住丞的脸，与他以额相抵，嘴角弯成新月的弧度。</p><p>“所以说，丞真的是很可爱啊。”</p><p>“……东先生，还是这么余裕？”</p><p>“啊！丞……不要突然……唔……”</p><p>突然更加激烈的撞击让东彻底趴在了丞怀里，像是嗔怪又像是好笑地朝他瞟去。</p><p>“为了以防我等会儿又没有力气说话，现在先说一下……”</p><p>东说着攀上丞肩头，嘴唇贴在对方耳廓，一字一句携了温热吐息流出。</p><p>“今天，射在里面也没关系。”</p><p>“……东先生，现在才刚开始呢。”</p><p>“……你的体力也太好了。”</p><p>被重新压在床上时，东开开合合的唇中已只余下细细呻吟。</p><p>——END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>